A Different Road
by LyannaBlair
Summary: A/U: Stefan wasn't there the night Elena's parents drove off Wickery Bridge. This story follows what could have happened has Stefan not been there that night and how things may have progressed. D/E
1. Prologue: Mysterious Strangers

A/U: Stefan wasn't there the night Elena's parents drove off Wickery Bridge, but Damon was. This story follows what could have happened has Stefan not been there that night and how things may have progressed.

Elena laid her head against the window and watched as drops of rain trickled down. Her head felt fuzzy, like she was missing something important. Her mother was walking. She was saying how glad she was Elena had the sense to call for a ride since she'd been drinking, but disappointed she'd missed family night. Elena knew she should pay attention, but her mind was preoccupied. She'd felt conflicted during the party, fighting with Matt, unsure of what to do... but suddenly it didn't seem so hard. She loved Matt, she did, but she wanted more. She wanted a great love, a love that would consume her.

She was daydreaming about mysterious strangers when her father lost control of the wheel. Elena barely had time to realize they were careening off Wickery Bridge before they hit the river. Her body jerked against the seat belt as the water flooded in and her head slammed into the window. She gasped, but instead of air, only cool liquid death entered her mouth. Her mother was unconscious, the water around her tinged with red. Elena felt her eyes drifting closed, too woozy and hurt to even realize she was last thing Elena Gilbert remembered was a man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

The beeping is what woke her. Her mind felt clouded, as though she was trying to wade through a thick fog and the beeping was her connection to the world.

"Elena" a voice whispered. She knew that voice, but she couldn't recollect how. It took all of her strength to lift her eyelids, but when she did she was rewarded. There was a man standing over her, an extremely handsome man. He seemed familiar somehow, but she could not place him.

"Where.." she croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper, her voice a strained whisper. What...what had happened to her? She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't cooperate, she found herself tired, so tired.

"Shhh..." whispered the man. "Don't try to talk. You need to rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." he said.

"Who..who are you?" She forced out. It seemed to sap all her energy. Elena's eyes closed and she was just drifting off when his response came.

"Just a mysterious stranger"

Elena woke up a day later in a hospital bed. Her aunt Jenna was there looking exhausted and the saddest Elena had ever seen her. Jeremy was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, sobbing, his knees to his chest with his arms locked around them. Somehow without words Elena knew her parents were dead, she could feel their loss in her chest, a hole where they used to be.

Elena remember bits and pieces of the night, her father losing control of the wheel and hitting the water. Everything was foggy after that, she couldn't remember anything more. According to the paramedics a man had called them, said he'd witnessed a crash. When they arrived he was coming out the water carrying her unconscious body and had even ridden with Elena in the ambulance

Jenna had tried to find out who he was, but none of the paramedics knew his name, couldn't even recall what he looked like "The paramedics said they were busy resuscitating you, barely noticed him he was so quiet. A nurse in the ER said he'd held your hand as they took you away, but he disappeared afterward. The only thing she recalled was that he had blue eyes."

"Saved by a mysterious stranger..." Elena said softly. It felt right, not knowing who he was. She owed him her life and it was a debt she would never be able to repay. That night after Jenna and Jeremy left, she'd sobbed her heart out. She cried until she had no more tears and fell asleep with a whispered thank you on her lips to the man who saved her life.


	2. Chapter One: Of Crows and Pocketwatches

_**A/N: Since Stefan isn't around I decided Elena probably would've met Damon later than she did in the show. The next chapter will be from Damon's POV so their will be answers as to what he was up to during the time gap. Sorry about the wait, but A)real life kept me busy and B) Taking Stefan out really forces you to think, because a lot of his actions started a chain of events.**_

**Months Later...**

"Hey bird" Elena said. She was in the graveyard once again, writing in her journal at her parent's graveside. The bird started showing up sporadically about a month ago. At first it creeped her out, it was like the crow knew everything about her somehow. It was all very Hitchcock. She'd tried to shoo it away to no avail and ended up running away in fright. When she went back the next day it was there again, but she felt silly for being afraid of a bird. Elena Gilbert wasn't going to let a stupid bird keep her from visiting her parents. It wasn't always there, but she'd seen it enough to assume it must have a nest nearby. Oddly enough after overcoming her ridiculous fear, she began to feel a sort of camaraderie towards it. Sometimes she found herself voicing opinions aloud in its presence. It seemed a bit silly, but she'd come to think of it as a friend of sorts.

The first time it appeared had been the first day of school. Elena had pledged that morning to move on, to get back to living her life. She'd been right when she told Jeremy that people had stopped caring that they'd lost their parents. even said is much to her one day when she didn't know an answer to a question. Her & Jeremy's world had been turned upside down and inside out, but their world was the only one destroyed that dreadful evening, and society demanded that they pretend it was right once more. She knew she should stop coming to the graveyard everyday after school and cheerleading practice, that she should go have fun instead, but she wasn't ready to give this solace up. Thus she found herself talking to a crow whenever it bothered to make an appearance, usually once a week.

While Elena would love nothing more to hide away in the cemetery forever, tonight was the Founder's party and as a Founding family member she was expected to attend. Months before the accident her mother had promised Carol Lockwood a variety of Gilbert heirlooms to put on display. Yesterday she and Jenna had scoured the attic, collecting everything on the list..everything on the list except for her Dad's pocket watch. Traditionally the pocket watch was handed down from father to son. In the time before Jeremy wouldn't have minded lending the pocket watch out, but now it was a sacred belonging of their fathers he was understandably unwilling to part with.

Elena had argued with Jeremy, trying to explain that it was still his and just being loaned to the Lockwoods, but Jer was steadfast in his refusal to hand it over. Her arguments were half hearted at best, because in her heart she agreed with Jer. On top of her own deep seated reluctance Jeremy was already disconnected and unruly enough as was and Elena didn't want to risk straining their relationship even more. She had hoped Mrs. Lockwood wouldn't notice, but of course she had. Elena had intimated that she couldn't seem to find it, however the Lockwood matriarch was quite persistent.

"So what do you think bird? Give the witch the pocket watch so she'll back off?" Elena asked with a sigh. The crow just looked at her, tilting its head as if to say 'seriously?' "Yeah, you're right calling her a 'witch' probably means I'm not going to." As though it understood her every word the crow suddenly let out squawk in seeming affirmation. "Okay enough of talking to birds in graveyards" she announce as she climbed to her feet, dusting the dirt and grass from her jeans.

Upon walking through her front door Elena was tempted to aboutface as soon as she crossed the threshold. Jenna was making a valiant attempt at trying to get Jeremy to talk about his grades, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"Jer you need to stop skipping class!" Jenna stated.

"Yeah, whatever" Jer said, continuing his trek up the stairs.

"Hey!" Jenna yelled, grabbing an orange off the counter and launching it at her wayward nephew. The fruit smacked into the back of Jeremy's head eliciting a yelp of surprise.

"What the hell!" he cried in outrage, finally turning around to face his aunt.

"Jeremy I know it sucks and I don't mind if you drink a little or smoke pot, but you have to go to class. I don't feel like getting called in every other week to get reamed about by your teachers for being a bad guardian." Jenna said. She seemed close to tears, unsure and unprepared to be a parent of two grieving teenagers.

"Yeah, okay whatever" Jeremy said, continuing to stomp his way up the stairs. The slamming of his door signified his exit from the conversation and Jenna went to the kitchen, slumping down on a stool at the counter. Elena walked to the cabinet and took out a bottle of merlot and a wine glass and then placed them before her clearly distraught aunt.

"Thanks, Elena. You are my favorite person in this moment."

"Don't worry, Jeremy has the tendency to drive everyone to drinking."

"I just... I don't know what I'm doing here Elena. I feel like I'm going to say or do the wrong thing and he'll become even worse." Jenna lamented. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't think like that Jenna. You're the only one who could get us through this, you're doing fine. Jer's just... he's just grieving in his own, unique self destructive way." Elena said with a sigh. "I'll try talking to him. Perhaps I can bribe him into good behavior."

"Bribe him with what?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing you should worry about. It might not work, but perhaps its a start." Elena said, sliding off her stool and heading up to Jeremy's room.

Taking a deep breath Elena knocked on Jeremy's door, mentally bracing herself for their conversation. Jeremy didn't respond so she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Her brother sat at his computer, headphones on, and staring at the screen.

"Hey..." she greeted softly. Jeremy lowered his headphones to rest around his neck and turned towards his sister. His jaw tightened and Elena could tell he was preparing himself for an argument.

"I told Mrs. Lockwood that I couldn't find the pocketwatch." she said. It was peace offering, one she hoped Jeremy would accept.

"Thanks" he said. His lips twitched and only desperately hoped it was him fighting a smile. "She believe you?"

"I don't think so. She's called me about five times already asking if I've found it yet. After the party it won't matter anymore. She's like a dog with a bone."

"Thanks, Lena...really. I just... it's Dads and..."

"I get it Jer, I do. I'm sorry too. I just keep thinking if I smile and act like everything's fine one day it will be." she said. "Jeremy can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he said. He seemed to have relaxed since she informed him she was there to take away the watch.

"Can you please start going to classes? I know they suck and seem pointless, but Jenna is the one having to get the phone calls. She already feels like she's screwing us up and having parent teacher conferences with jerks like aren't helping."

"I'll... I'll try to be better Elena. No promises though." he supplied.

"Just try Jer, that's all I ask."

The Founders Party was about as horrible as Elena imagined it would be. had begun making inquiries about the watch as soon as Elena entered the room. Remarks about broken promises and missing antiquities had been bandied about in conversation regularly. On top of that Caroline was lecturing Elena about her poor cheerleading performances. Caroline had benched her for the last few games, much to Elena's relief.

"Elena I get that you missed cheer camp this summer, but really you need to start focusing." Caroline was saying.

"Sure, Care, I'll work on it." Elena responded absently, her eyes wandering over the party. She was keeping an eye on Carol Lockwood in case the woman decided to grill her again about the pocketwatch. Thankfully Mrs. Lockwood had become distracted by both her son's choice of date, one Vicki Donovan, and by the mysterious Damon Salvatore.

Upon entering the party tonight, after Carol's interrogation, Elena had heard various whispers about Damon Salvatore . He'd apparently shown up at Salvatore boardinghouse the night before and somehow secured an invitation to the event. Elena had yet to see the man himself, but from the giggles of her peers he was apparently quite the looker. While Elena held some curiosity about the previously unknown Salvatore his lack of appearance saw to her interest soon waning. Jenna was making the rounds and Elena was patiently waiting for the appropriate amount of time to pass before she could skip out without seeming rude.

"So have you seen Damon Salvatore yet?" Caroline asked her. The blond had been hoping to catch a glimpse of this supposed eye candy since she'd entered the house. Caroline, bless her soul, was determined to find this alleged 'ridiculously hot' guy that is wandering around the Founder's Party. However, despite her best efforts Caroline had yet to see hide nor hair of Damon.

"Nope. I'm starting to think he doesn't exist." Elena said. Caroline looked disappointed, but after a few moments decided to go in search of the illusive Salvatore herself. Caroline is nothing if not determined.

'Hmmm... I didn't know I was interesting enough to rate becoming a Mystic Falls Urband Legend." A silky and decidedly masculine voice whispered in Elena's ear.


	3. Chapter 2: The Best Laid Plans

_**A/N:**__ This one practically wrote itself. This one is from Damon's POV. The story will primarily be Elena's POV however others are going to make an appearances throughout . I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Also thank you for the wonderful reviews I've received thus far, I only hope I continued to meet expectations. Also I should note that Damon's still Damon, however he's going to be a little less volatile than he was in the show. I'm a firm believer that Damon would not have been nearly as destructive if not for Stefan's presence, not because he loves humanity, but because he's smart. His goal is to get Katherine out of the tomb, killing sprees notifying the council of his presence makes his job harder. Many of his killings in the beginning of season one were done to piss off/ trying to out Stefan. Even his trying to compel Elena to kiss him was connected to Stefan. I figure Stefan not being around means he's not going to be so sloppy. Here's hoping I'm capturing him accurately._

Damon had a plan. The plan was simple, easy-peasy. Go to Mystic Falls, get Emily's necklace, open tomb, reunite with Katherine and ride off into the proverbial sunset. He should've known complications would arise. He was Damon Salvatore and the universe loved to make things difficult for him. This time the complication was named Elena Gilbert.

He came to Mystic Falls last spring just to do a little recon. He needed to know whether the council was still active, if the local authorities were incompetent, etc. Meeting Elena Gilbert was pure chance. However their brief meeting managed to throw him off his game. He'd been planning to eat and kill the next passerby, leaving the body to see how the Mystic Falls police handled the case. Instead he found himself conversing...okay flirting, with Katherine's double. The meeting had been somewhat therapeutic actually, her face a reminder that his suffering was almost at an end and he would be reunited with his lost love.

Elena, however, was not Katherine. Despite their identical appearance he knew it wasn't Katherine as soon as she spoke. Elena had an innocence about her that Katherine never could or would possess. Her gaze was honest, not to mention Elena was undeniably human. Despite the fact she wasn't his long lost love, Elena still managed to charm him. She was a sweet girl, too innocent for her own good, but she'd touched what little humanity he had left when she asked him what he wanted. That's the only explanation he could see for why he did what he did next. Not only did he let her go with a wish for her to find everything she was looking for, but then he went ahead and rescued her.

The sound of the screeching tires had reached his ears easily. Normally Damon would've ignored it, however Elena had interrupted his hunt and car crashes meant easy feeding and need for a coverup. He made it to Wickery Bridge just in time to see the Gilbert family car plummet into the water. He stood frozen for a second, watching as water filled the car with Elena inside. Had it been any other car he wouldn't have cared. Had it been any other car it wouldn't have mattered. However Damon found himself unable to ignore this crash. He knew she wasn't Katherine, but allowing the girl with his love's face to die was too reminiscent of 1864. It would be like failing to save Katherine all over again. He'd whipped out his phone and dialed 911, quickly informing the operator of the crash, before throwing off his jacket and shoes and diving into the lake.

He'd barely made it in time. The woman in the front seat was already dead, her blood coloring the water. The man was holding his breath and upon seeing Damon started frantically pointing at Elena in the backseat. He needn't have bothered. Elena was the only one he cared about anyway. The door wouldn't open at first, forcing Damon to just rip it off his hinges. By the time he got the door open and an unconscious Elena in his arms her father had stopped holding his breath. He'd rushed Elena to the surface and luckily the paramedics were there when he emerged from the water, ready to use some good old fashion cpr. He should of left then, but an EMT ask if he was wanted to come with them and the he was hopping in the ambulance along with Elena.

Once they arrived and Elena was in the hands of doctors, Damon started compelling his way through the paramedics and nurses. Damon knew he needed to get out of town before he did something worse, like taking up animal blood. Elena made his humanity come a little too close to the surface for his taste. After checking up on her that night and ascertaining her continued status amongst the living Damon grabbed a few blood bags and skipped town. He headed to New York, which offered him plenty of opportunities for sex,booze, and blood. The Big Apple provided a vast array of feeding options with no clean up necessary. No one took much notice of dead hookers, drug dealers, and the homeless in the city that never sleeps. Damon indulged in his vampiric nature, trying to forget Katherine's double, before he would have to head back to Mystic Falls. He decided he would avoid Elena Gilbert when he returned, get in and get out.

The failure of his plan happened even before he physically reached Mystic Falls. About a month ago he'd compelled a crow to go into Mystic Falls to spy for him. He was going to have to get into the Lockwood mansion in order to get Emily's necklace back, so he needed to know who he was manipulating to get in. The crow had set up a nest in the cemetery and it was pure chance that the nest was in a tree right next to the Gilbert family plot. The first time he saw her he decided to try and scare her off, an attempt to maintain his indifference, and it had worked much to his delight. Unfortunately, she returned the next day and the next and every day after that. Soon he found himself observing her in the cemetery, but was firm about never following her elsewhere. He didn't want to know Elena Gilbert, it would just make things complicated. Of course then the silly girl had to start using the crow as a sounding board and Damon had unintentionally become a therapist to the girl, allowing her to pour her heart out to a damn bird while he stayed silent.

Now that Damon was finally back in Mystic Falls, at the Founder's party, he found any of his remaining resolve to avoid Elena deteriorate. He'd just reclaimed Emily Bennet's necklace when he spotted her. The girl was currently looking like she'd rather be having a root canal than be at this party. Elena looked bored to tears as the peppy blonde girl nattered on about cheerleading and Elena's lack of trying. He was so close to getting in and out of Mystic Falls without having anymore interaction with her, but then he'd heard his name pop up in their conversation. Slipping quietly through the crowd he placed himself slightly behind Elena.

""So have you seen Damon Salvatore yet?" asked the blonde girl, up on tip toes and scanning the crowd.

"Nope. I'm starting to think he doesn't exist." said Elena. The blonde pouted, but then set off into the crowd.

It was too tempting to pass up. What could having a short conversation with her hurt? Could be fun, plus he wasn't going to be around much longer. He quickly and quietly positioned himself behind her and lowered his lips so his words would ghost across her ear.

"Hmmm... I didn't know I was interesting enough to rate becoming a Mystic Falls Urban Legend."

Elena jumped as though she'd been scalded and whipped her body around to face him. He smirked and the brunette who's eyes were taking him in with a flush.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Elena said, her voice tinged with annoyance, though he was pretty sure it was mostly to cover her surprise.

"You say my name, I come. I'm easy like that." he said with a shrug.

"Oh so you're like Bloody Mary, then?" Elena said with a tilt of the head and a small smile. She apparently had gotten over her irritation quickly enough.

"I like a bloody mary only with real blood" he said with a smile. "Though only before lunch time." Elena giggled and shook her head at him.

"Ew. No, you know 'Bloody Mary'. Say her name 3 times in a mirror and she's supposed to appear. Going into the bathroom with the lights off and saying it is a staple of every sleepover in the history of ever." Elena explained.

"Ah, our versions of a successful sleepovers vary greatly." he said with a wink and now Elena was blushing much to his delight. There was no reason to tell her that he knew all about "Bloody Mary', actually his knowledge of the tale would probably ruin her childhood memories. The legend was a result of a vampire who loved playing with her food. Mary took a perverse pleasure in compelling her victims to throw a small party and then having them play 'bloody mary'. She would lay in wait somewhere in the house and then come out and slaughter whichever person locked themselves in the bathroom to recite the words. She would then watched as her meal's friends found their corpse.

"Anyway..." Elena said "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"Ah, the infamous Elena Gilbert" he remarked. "I've got to hear all about your pocket watch hoarding ways." Damon teased. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, looking away.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I've also been bending the rules." he said, fishing a flask out of his pocket and holding it out towards Elena. "Here."

"What? Why are you giving me, a minor, alcohol?" she asked with suspicion.

"Well, I got to hear all about the pocket watch incident and I'm willing to bet Carol Lockwood hasn't let up on you about it. Plus until I came to your rescue you looked absolutely miserable. I figured you could use a drink.." he said.

Elena raised an eyebrow, but after a short pause took the flask from him. Taking a quick swig he chuckled as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"That's terrible." she remarked.

"No pain, no gain." Damon replied. " Now let's try our hand at proper introductions. I'm Damon Salvatore and you are..."

Elena rolled her eyes at his antics, but eventually responded. "Elena, Elena Gilbert"

Damon quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon her delicate skin. "A pleasure," he said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Elena, as expected, turned red and tugged her hand from his grip.

"so..ummm" she stuttered. "Did I really look miserable?" she asked, clearly trying to regain her composure.

"Yep" he replied, popping the P. "So is it just the party and Carol Lockwood's lovely company that has you looking like you just drank spoiled milk?"

"It's just... things that used to matter don't anymore." Elena admitted, her voice quiet as she looked away. "I used to love things like Founder's parties and cheerleading, but now..."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but Founder's parties have always been boring. As for cheerleading, just quit. If you don't like it and think it doesn't matter then quit."

"Things could matter again," Elena said. "Caroline would kill me and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Screw that. Why should you be miserable to make someone else happy? If this Caroline has a problem with it tell her to stick her pom poms up her, " he was cut off by Elena's hands covering his mouth.

"If Caroline has a problem with what?" came a chipper voice from behind him. Elena was biting her lip, looking caught between laughing and throwing up

"Hey Caroline, I found Damon Salvatore." Elena said, wide fake smile plastered on her face. She was clearly hoping to use Damon's presence as a distraction. However Elena had failed to take her hand off of Damon's mouth and he found himself with only one recourse. Damon peeked his tongue out of his mouth and licked.

"Oh eww!" Elena cried ripping her hand away. Elena looked at her hang in disgust and then moved towards him, clearly intent on using his suit to wipe her hand. Damon caught her by the wrist before she could make contact.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this is Armani." Damon said with a chuckle.

"You licked my hand!" she said with a glare.

"Very astute observation." he said "However you're the one who covered my mouth with your hand. Did you really expect it to end well?" He noticed Caroline staring at them out of the corner of his eye, her arms crossed as the darted from him to Elena with narrowed eyes. "I'll go find you a napkin if you're going to be a baby about it." he offered and turned towards the bar.

"Thanks..." he heard Elena whisper. He felt bad for leaving her to Caroline, but he wanted nothing to do with the teenage girl drama he was sure was about to ensue.

_Please Review :)_


	4. Chapter 3: History Lessons

_A/N: Okay more Delena banter this chapter. I've also taken some dialog straight from the show, because I didn't really feel like it needed to be changed. I promise once this chapter's over we'll move beyond the Founder's day party. In other good news, I've got a large majority of the chapters outlined at this point so hopefully that will get chapters out faster. This one's a little longer than the rest and I hope for the remaining chapter's to be at around the same length. Still in need of a beta so sorry for any errors, I hope I caught them all. Also a little shout out to the amazing fic All this Time by AnglcDmn1986, with a small reference-see if you can catch it.  
_

**Elena **

Elena watched as Damon made a hasty exit towards the bar with an amused smile on her lips. He'd been right when he said she was miserable prior to his memorable introduction. Really, who sneaks up and whispers in a person ear as an introduction? Damon wasn't quite normal, however he had enough charm oozing out of him to make anyone overlook whatever social faux pas he committed. Her first conversation with him and he tells he she's miserable, jokes about drinking blood, slumber parties, offers her booze, gives her life advice, and licks her hand. He was an oddity, however in his presence she found herself smiling for the first time, truly smiling, that night. Her ruminations about the attractive Salvatore with the stunning blue eyes were interrupted by a very pointed cough.

"Ahem"

Elena shook her head and turned to face Caroline. Caroline had her arms crossed and a fake smile plastered on her face. She looked ready to do battle. Elena hadn't planned on meeting Damon Salvatore, in fact she hadn't really cared about meeting him in the first place, but Caroline did. Caroline had come to the party with a goal in mind, have fun and play spot the Salvatore. Care wouldn't mind Elena meeting him first, but the fact that she didn't alert Caroline to him would. It didn't help that Caroline had already been upset over Elena's discontent and lack of enthusiasm in regards to cheerleading.

"Hi Care…. Umm, so that was Damon Salvatore." Elena said with a nervous smile.

"Yes, thanks for introducing me Elena" Caroline said, lips drawn in a tight smile, arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry Care, you just came in the middle of a conversation. As you can see he fled to the bar before I could properly introduce you. I will as soon as he comes back with my napkin." Elena said, glancing at her hand. She still couldn't believe he licked her.

Caroline seemed to relax at Elena's apology, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. "Okay, but would you like to explain why I heard him say my name? " Caroline asked. "And why did you slap your hands over his mouth when I came over? You were talking about me weren't you?" Caroline said, her voice starting to become a little hysterical. Elena loved Caroline to death, but she had an uncanny knack for the dramatic at times.

"We weren't talking about you Caroline." Elena said. "We were just discussing cheerleading and I mentioned you were the captain." Caroline calmed at Elena's assurances. Elena gulped. It was now or never.

"Speaking of cheerleading…" Elena began. "Would you hate me forever if I quit? It's just… I'm so out of practice and I'm just not as into as I used to be and " Caroline cut her off.

"Oh thank God. It's totally fine Elena. This is actually perfect I was getting worried I'd have to kick you off the squad. I wouldn't want to have to do that to one of my best friends, but really Elena you just haven't been doing great this season." Caroline said with an oblivious smile. Caroline Forbes, the girl who was oblivious to how often she insulted those around her.

"Thanks Care." Elena said, laughing at her friend's behavior. She'd been friends with Caroline since they were little kids, she loved her to death, but sometimes she couldn't help rolling her eyes at the blonde's antics.

"So is Damon coming back?" Caroline asked, eyes sparkling.

"Well, I hope so considering he was supposed to get me a napkin to wipe off his disgusting saliva." Elena said, her nose scrunched up in distaste as she looked at the palm of her hand.

"Hey, I'll have you know my saliva is grade A. You should feel privileged." Damon said as he sidled up to Elena handing her a glass of punch along with a napkin. The spot he licked was already dry, but Elena decided to put on a show of wiping her hand.

Caroline was shifting from foot to foot, beaming smile on her face as she looked at Elena darting her eyes towards Damon. Elena smiled.

"Damon allow me to introduce you to my good friend Caroline Forbes." Elena said. Damon looked at Caroline and gave her a small smile.

"Forbes? Are you the sheriff's daughter then?" Damon asked. Caroline's face fell, as though Damon had just taken away her favorite stuffed animal. Caroline's relationship with her mother was strained at best and her position of Sheriff was something the blonde wished to forget and deny.

"Yes" Caroline reluctantly supplied followed by a mumbled 'unfortunately' under her breath. "So you two seem to be friendly. Have you met before?" Caroline asked, clearly hoping to change the topic.

"Ah, well I'm an excellent conversationalist. Right Elena?" Damon responded, nudging Elena with his elbow.

"Meh, your okay." She said adopting a smug look and making a so-so gesture with her hand. Damon chuckled. Caroline didn't look amused. No one liked to be the third wheel, especially Caroline Forbes. Elena felt bad, perhaps she should steer the conversation towards Care a little more.

"In all honesty though I thought Elena here was someone else when I first met her." Damon said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You did?" Elena said with surprise, forgetting her silent vow to talk about Caroline. "Well that explains your creepy introduction."

"Well, you're a dead ringer for Katherine. You don't happen to be related to anyone with the last name Pierce do you?" Damon asked.

"Not that I know of. My mom was a Sommers and dad was a Gilbert."

"Hmmm, interesting." Damon said, rubbing his jaw. "Sure you don't have a secret twin sister locked in your attic?"

"Positive, but I'll double check for you when I get home."

"Anyway …so Damon what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. She was determined to a part of this conversation and break into the little bubble Elena and Damon had found themselves in.

"Oh just passing through for a bit. Visiting Zach, crashing Founders parties, plotting to take over the town, you know the usual." Damon said. Elena noted he had a knack for maintaining a conversation without ever having to reveal much about himself. It was intriguing and alarming at the same time.

"Oh? Well are you liking Mystic Falls thus far?" Caroline asked.

"It has a certain charm to it I suppose. I haven't been here in years, but Mystic Falls doesn't really change much does it? Founding families still ruling over it and all."

"The Salvatores are also part of the Founding families though. I think it's important that we all remain close, that we respect our history together." Caroline said. Caroline had always been proud of the status being a Founding family member had afforded her, relishing every opportunity to be involved in Founder events.

"Yes, the Salvatores are Founders. The original Damon and Stefan Salvatore actually attended the first Founder's Ball." Damon said.

"Oh, we should go find them on the guest list!" Caroline said excitedly. "Come on!" Caroline grabbed Damon's hand and began tugging him towards the stairs. Damon laughed, giving Elena a wide-eyed look as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along with them.

People milled about the room admiring the various artifacts in the room. The ledger Damon spoke of currently had people crowded around it so the trio decided to look at everything else first. Caroline was giving commentaries on some of the pieces donated by the Forbes.

"The fans are so pretty and elegant, but I'm glad we don't still carry them. It would be annoying to carry them around the whole night." Caroline said as they came across a fan and ladies gloves donated by her family.

"Well, they were for more than just show back then. Dance halls didn't have air conditioning like we do today." Damon said. "Earlier in history some had developed the language of the fan, a sort of sign language, so people could communicate across rooms. I think I read somewhere a few of the ladies of Mystic Falls at the time still practiced it." Damon related, a small smile gracing his lips. Apparently Damon was a history buff, or at the very least uncommonly knowledgeable about fans.

"How interesting…" Caroline said, but Elena could tell she didn't mean it.

"I think it's interesting. Women creating their own secret language so they can flirt in public without being thrown the Scarlet Letter." Elena said.

"Oh yes, it was great for secret liaisons." Damon said, his smile forming into a smirk. When he looked at her he did this…eye-thingy that made her feel hot all over.

'Wow,that's so romantic. Elena we should start carrying fans at all the Founder's parties." Caroline said, finding much more enthusiasm in the subject now.

"Care you do realize you would not only have to learn the 'fan language', but also teach others so that you could use it right?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"Ugh, way to ruin my fun Elena." Caroline said with a pout, but so resumed her momentum. "You, Bonnie, and I can learn it. It can just be our secret girl language. We'll use it when we're getting hit on by someone that we need to be rescued from." Caroline was practically jumping up and down at this point, so enthralled with the idea. "I'm going to go find Bonnie and tell her. Have you seen her recently?"

"I saw her when I first arrived, but not since just before I met Damon downstairs." Elena said. Caroline smiled, waved and ran off in search of their missing friend.

"Well, she's… chipper." Damon said.

"Caroline is…Caroline. Once she gets something into her head she doesn't stop until she achieves it. Bet you $10 bucks I have a fan in my hands by the next Founders event."

"I'll take your word for it, I don't think I want to chance losing money." Damon said as the moved onto the next exhibit.

Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach. There sat her parent's wedding rings, side by side. She hated the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She knew they were here, she'd handed the box over to Tyler herself that very day, but it still hurt. Her parents were gone, never coming back, and their wedding rings not on their fingers made it all the more pronounced.

"I'm sorry." Damon said. "Would you like to move on to the next exhibit?"

"No, it's fine… it just still hurts. I keep thinking if I just pretend everything is fine it will be. Got to be strong." Elena said, giving Damon a weak smile.

"Fake it til you make it, huh?" Damon said, returning her small smile.

"Something like that. So what about your parents?" Elena asked wanting to change the subject. Apparently it was the wrong thing to ask, because a dark look seemed to come over Damon for a second. However he seemed to shake off whatever dark thoughts he was having because he turned to her with the same mischievous look in his eyes from earlier.

"Come on, let's cut in front of these old fogies to see that ledger already." Damon said, grabbing her hand and puling her towards to the registry. They weaved through the other people in the room, Damon tapping on shoulders and smiling his way through until they were in front. "Here we are, as promised, the original Salvatore brothers of 1864." Damon said, pointing to his name on the registry.

"Wow. Oh, there's a Stefan Salvatore too." She said. "Were they brothers or cousins or something?"

"Brothers, the original Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Damon said.

"Original?"

"My brother's name is Stefan."

"You have a brother."

"Why don't you?"

"Well, yes, but they're not like a common household appliance. Not everyone has one." She replied with a giggle before continuing. "So despite no longer living in Mystic Falls your family real goes in for tradition."

"Everybody's name comes from somewhere." Damon said with a shrug.

"So the Salvatores are a Founding family, but Zach doesn't seem to get into the whole Mystic Falls traditions. You're the first Salvatore I've seen attend one of these parties. Is there some scandalous reason or did you all realize how boring Mystic Falls is?"

"Well, back in the day the Salvatore name was practically royalty… up until the war any way. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Elena supplied. Take that !

"Right"

"Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

'What the history books failed to mention was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be Union sympathizers. So some of the Founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon Salvatore had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon said. In that moment Elena could swear she could see pain in Damon's beautiful eyes, as though his heart was broken into a thousand pieces. As quickly as it came the look was gone and his cocky, smirking façade was back in place. Despite this his eyes remained fixed upon her and its intensity unnerved her.

"Excuse me Damon I need to go use the ladies" Elena said. "I'll be back in a minute." With that she hurried from the room and headed to the bathroom as fast as she could. Once she was ensconced in the solace provided by the ladies room Elena breathed a sigh of relief. There was something about Damon; he went from playful banter to intense within moments. It was jarring and intoxicating at the same time. She had only just met him, but she it felt much longer. What made it worse was his comment earlier. Elena's musings were interrupted by Caroline's entrance into the restroom.

"This party sucks" she declared, plopping her purse on the counter and began rummaging through it.

"I thought you loved this sort of thing?" Elena said.

"I don't have a date, Bonnie disappeared on me, and you seemed to have nabbed the hottest guy at the party's attention." Caroline lamented. "Speaking of…"

"Don't start Care. He's not interested in me and even if he was it's not going to happen."

"Ummm…are you crazy? He's spent the whole night glued to your hip." Caroline said as she pulled her lip gloss.

"Don't you remember what he said downstairs about why he first started talking to me?"

"What does it matter why he started talking to you? He did, you flirted, sparks are flying and you need to go after that." Caroline said as she started touching up her lips.

"He said I was a dead ringer for someone named Katherine. Someone he was familiar enough with to whisper in her ear. She's clearly a girlfriend, or ex anyway. I have not interest in being his rebound or Katherine substitute."

"So what? It's simple. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex" Caroline said, looking at Elena like she was daft.

"Very deep Caroline."

"Elena look at him, he's gorgeous. If you don't get on that some other girl will."

"Damon Salvatore is very handsome and charming, I admit, but." Elena said "He's also still hung up on someone else and I don't think I can handle that. So at this point I'm resolved to only be his friend."

"Ugh, boring." Caroline groaned. "Well, fine if you won't then I will."

"Care" Elena gasped in shock.

"You snooze you lose Elena" Caroline called as she rushed out of the bathroom, Elena fast on her heels, but was pulled up short when she crashed into Caroline's back. Caroline, and by default Elena, had walked straight into Damon and he was currently helping her regain her footing.

"Careful ladies. I know I'm amazing, but racing to me is just a little overeager." Damon said with a small chuckle. Elena blushed and hoped he didn't realize that was exactly what they were doing. Caroline giggled, slapping Damon's arm playfully.

"Don't be silly. Elena and I were just rushing to get downstairs so we can dance before the band finishes up. Right Elena?" Caroline smiled, a devious look on her face as she began leading their trio down the stairs. Caroline had this act down pat, Elena was too flustered to play along properly.

"Er…right." Elena said.

"Speaking of dancing Damon, would you"

"Elena would you like to dance?" Damon suddenly said, cutting Caroline off, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Elena's eyes narrowed a bit at Damon's offered hand, but slowly took it. Hand in hand he lead her towards the other dancers and pulled her close.

"That was rude." Elena remarked as soon as they were away from Caroline.

"What can I say, I'm a bad, rude man" Damon said with a devilish smile.

"Charming. However, Caroline's one of my best friend's and I don't appreciate you being rude to her." Elena said. As charming as Damon could be there was an arrogance to him that was off putting. He was playful with her, but rude to Caroline for no reason. Yes, Caroline could be a bit overeager at times, but that was no reason to be mean.

"My apologies. I didn't want to give her any false hope. She was looking at me like a piece of meat. I'll have you know I take offense to being objectified" Damon said as he gave her a twirl.

"Well that's a load of BS and we both know it." She replied as she was spun back into his arms.

"Is it?"

"You're a good looking guy with impeccable taste in suits. I think you love the attention." Elena said.

"Clever girl."

"So why are you dancing with me? I bet almost any of these women would go home with you tonight if you asked." Elena was curious. Damon looked to be at least 22 or 23 and as she'd noted very attractive. Elena was just a 17 year old girl, nothing special, and whose aunt was with her at this party. On top of that Damon, flirty as he was, didn't seem to be making any overt moves on her. Why was he bothering with her?

"Well at first it was because I just mistook you for someone." He said.

"Katherine." Elena said. Damon nodded.

"Yes, at first, but you've proven yourself very much her opposite."

"So no mistaking me for her now?"

"Nope. Kat can be a bit on the manipulative side and is known for getting what she wants, always had a plan. Katherine's amazing, but she's like a wild animal. No matter how tame they seem you could be bit at any second."

"You love her." Elena said. Damon's eyes widened slightly, as though he was surprised she had made the right conclusion. "It was kind of obvious. Anyway…so why did you keep talking to me after you figured out I wasn't her?"

"You're entertaining, know how to laugh. Plus you didn't run away in fear when I started joking about drinking blood." He replied with a smile. "But if you prefer I'll go off and hunt down some other woman to dance with and leave you to your sulking"

"I was not sulking…I was brooding"

"Nope. I know brooding and that wasn't brooding. My brother Stefan is an expert at brooding."

"The brother again. Is he in Mystic Falls as well?"

"Nope." Damon said, popping the 'p'. "He's off combing his hero hair and chasing Bon Jovi concerts I expect."

"Not close then?"

"We've had our share of differences." There was something in his voice that warned Elena to back away from the topic of Stefan. Damon's voice went from playful to cold. Unsure of what to say Elena fell silent as they continued their dance, but soon after the music ended. Elena looked around, the party was ending and people were trickling out.

"Well, Miss Elena Gilbert I do believe the party is ending and I'm going to have to bid you farewell." Damon said, taking her hand and placing a kiss a top it. His voice was not longer cold, but it was also not as playful as before.

"It was nice to meet you Damon."

"Ditto." Damon said with a smile. "Perhaps I'll see you around town sometime."

"Well, there is only like one bar in town and you can't walk five feet without running into a familiar face." Elena said with a laugh as she turned and began walking towards the doors. She needed to find Jenna and make sure Logan Fell hadn't driven her to excessive drinking.

"Have a good night Elena." Damon called from behind her.

"You too, Damon" Elena said, turning back around only to find herself alone in the courtyard.


End file.
